


Blue Queen Ship Memes

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Ship Memes [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Headcanon, Tumblr Memes, ship meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: As the title says. A bunch of ship memes filled out with my Blue/Regina headcanons
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Blue Fairy | Mother Superior
Series: Ship Memes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854133
Kudos: 10





	Blue Queen Ship Memes

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW chapters are marked. Memes taken from shipmemes-blog.tumblr.com

**Who worries about how they will look when they’re older**

Blue, kinda? It's not so much that she worries about how she'll look, it's that she ages now and after centuries of looking the same, it completely weirds her out to age

**Who makes the mix tapes/cd’s**

Regina. But she doesn't share them. Even with Blue. They are Secret.

**Clings to the other during scary movies**

Neither TBH. They've both Seen Some Shit so scary movies really aren't that scary. Although Regina is more likely to find slashers distasteful, because honestly, when you can break someone's neck with a flick of your wrist, that much blood and gore is just excessive.

**Gets into the shower with the other randomly**

They both like to shower together, but Blue understands that sometimes Regina uses a shower as alone time, so she doesn't join unless invited. Regina, however, regularly joins Blue in the shower.

**Flashes the other when they walk by after taking a shower alone**

Regina. 100% Regina. Blue can still be a little weird about sexuality sometimes, between being a fairy for centuries, and then a nun for decades, but Regina's been using her body to tease and torment for decades.

**Initiates hand holding while the other is driving**

Blue. The surprise is that Regina lets her.

**Secretly tries to touch the other in naughty places during public/family events**

<snort> Regina, of course. She doesn't do it very often tho, because most of the time Blue doesn't like it, but if she's in the right mood...

**Asks weird questions in the middle of the night**

They both ask weird questions, because their experiences are so completely different. It's rarely in the middle of the night, though. Usually their weird conversations take place late into the evening, over wine or apple cider.

**Asks “what are you thinking about?”**

More Blue than Regina, but that's just because Regina's more prone to brooding.

**Always has to be touching the other, (if either of them do)**

Regina's definitely the more tactile of the two, and although she doesn't _always_ have to be touching Blue, she does very much enjoy holding hands

**Who puts up the holiday decorations?**

Regina and Henry, as per tradition

**Who eats the others uneaten pizza crusts?**

On the somewhat rare occasions that Henry manages to convince them to have pizza for dinner, they both eat their own crusts like civilized adults.

**Who always forgets to pick up their wet towels in the bathroom?**

I mean... Henry LOL Both Regina and Blue are very tidy, but Henry's a teenage boy

**Who talks smack while playing video games?**

Regina. Everybody knows it's time to call it quits when she starts growling "I will destroy you"

**Who watches Jeopardy and calls out the answers?**

Neither of them are big TV people, and being largely locked in a small town makes it more difficult to amass the amount of trivia knowledge necessary

**Who is more likely to cry over a sad book or movie?**

Regina, but she will deny it to her dying day, and possibly threaten you with a fireball for suggesting it.

**Who sings along with the radio?**

Regina, but that's solely due to the fact that she's listened to more music than Blue has. Blue sings along when she knows the songs.

**Who falls asleep on the other?**

It's more "who falls asleep under the other" LOL Blue usually falls asleep first, and when they're not spooning, she sleeps on her back with Regina half on top of her.

**Who would throw the wildest parties?**

Regina, just by dint of Blue being a fairy and a (former) nun. That said, neither of them actually throw parties, so...

**Who would always fall asleep on the couch?**

The couch? Neither. Their desk? 100% Regina. She's also fallen asleep in her vault. It usually only happens when there's a crisis, though.

**Who would enter them both in a talent show?**

Henry. LOL And then he'd probably get grounded for it.

**Who would try to get out of doing their chores?**

Also Henry. Regina and Blue are like, the two most responsible people in Storybrooke. Also Regina has magic. As does Blue when she's got fairy dust, but she doesn't waste it on things like cleaning the house.

**Who would accidentally set the kitchen on fire whilst cooking?**

Being as Blue has never cooked anything in her life, ever, I'm gonna go with Blue on this one LOL

**Who would always bring home a new stray pet?**

Henry again, but Blue is easier to convince to let him keep it.

**Who would make the other carry their bags on a shopping spree?**

Neither of them. Regina respects Blue enough to not treat her like a servant, and Blue doesn't want a fireball to the face for doing it to Regina. _That said_ , they will both **offer** to carry the other's bags.

**Who would throw the other in the pool:**

Henry tries to throw Blue in the pool but she manages to avoid it, then Blue and Regina conspire together to throw Henry in.

**Who is the better carer when the other is sick:**

Regina. She's a complete softy with plenty of practice, whereas Blue has no idea what to do when Regina's sick.

**Who would force the other to do extreme sports with them:**

Henry tries to convince them both, it doesn't work. Plus Regina only allows him to do that sort of thing in Storybrooke, where she can use magic to make sure nothing bad happens to him

**Who would cook the better romantic dinner:**

See above about Blue having never cooked. Ergo, Regina would be the better romantic dinner cook LOL

**Who would build the blanket fort in the living room:**

Regina, but only at Henry's behest. Blue finds it a little confusing, but also completely adorable.

**Who would have the best holiday ideas:**

Blue. Regina tends to get tunnel vision and only makes plans for herself, Blue, and Henry, whereas Blue remembers to include the rest of the family.

**Who would need to clean out the other’s stuff to make room for their own:**

Blue. Regina has Much Stuff, Blue pretty much just has a couple changes of clothes and a wand.

**Their ringtones for each other**

They both use standard ringtones, although Henry occasionally sneaks into their phones and changes them

**Their FB relationship status**

Married

**Whether they are addicted to couples selfies**

Addicted? No. But Regina does like taking a few now and then for her photo album

**Which of their friends is over-joyed shipper trash that they are together**

Once all the confusion settles down? Snow. Nobody's quite sure if it's because she's glad that they, specifically, are together, or just that she's Regina's Biggest FanTM but either way, she will go down with this ship

**Who overshares intimate relationship details**

Neither. They're both pretty tight lipped about that sort of thing. The closest either gets is missing a button and someone pointing that out.

**Who steals the other’s clothes**

Blue (once she starts expanding her wardrobe beyond the nun uniform) has quite the collection of warm sweaters, cardigans, and sweatshirts, and Regina liberally borrows them as comfort clothes.

**Who’s the PDA fan**

Neither are a PDA _fan,_ per se, but Regina's more likely to initiate it, because she doesn't have the hang-ups that Blue does. (It should be noted that Blue isn't _against_ it, she's just awkward about it)

**Who proposes**

Regina. Blue is the first to make it clear that marriage is something she'd be okay with, but because of Regina's history, she leaves it in Regina's court after that. Regina plans this stupidly romantic evening, going to great lengths to make Blue feel loved and like the center of her world... and the 2 days before, accidentally proposes while cuddling in bed.


End file.
